


PDA

by Vegorott



Series: Bingle One-Shots [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Some cute fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Everyone is perfectly fine with PDA, including Bing. Google isn't the most fond of it but some teasing from the others may change his opinion.





	PDA

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous user on Tumblr wanted some fluffy Bingle.  
> Here's some fluffy Bingle!

“Why don’t you have Anti look at it? He’s just as computer savvy as I am.” Google said to Dark, taking a sip out of his mug.

“And I’m not, which means he’ll be on my ass about it for at least a month.” Dark huffed, waiting for the Keurig to finish making his tea.

“He’s your boyfriend.” Google said with a light chuckle.

“Exactly, I don’t need him having that over my head.” Dark grabbed a bag of sugar from the cupboard.

“What? Mr. ‘Dark-Overlord’ can’t handle having his glitchy partner being better at him at something?” Google teased.

“Go stick your finger in an outlet.” Dark scoffed.

“Morning!” Bing greeted loudly and happily.

“Good morning, Bi-” Google stiffened a little when Bing kissed his cheek.

“Do we have any more frozen waffles?” Bing asked, heading over to the fridge. Dark smirked when he saw that Google was hiding his face in his mug.

“What? Mr. ‘Powerful Search Engine’ can’t handle his default partner giving him a little kiss?” Dark chuckled.

“Call him that again and I will fight you.” Google growled.

“Then don’t call Anti a glitch.”

“Waffles!” Bing announced and held up the box he pulled out of the freezer.

“Did someone say waffles!?” Anti shouted when he glitched into the kitchen. He perked up when he saw Dark and he glitched over to the demon. “Morning, Darky.” Anti said before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Morning.” Dark greeted back, smirking and raising a brow at Google as Anti glitched back to Bing and the two opened the box to start cooking the waffles.

“I will tell him about your computer.” Google warned before Dark could speak.

_x~x~x_

Google stared at the television screen with half-lidded eyes, not truly caring about what was playing but watching it anyway. He was sitting sideways on the couch and he had Bing curled up against him, his head resting on his chest and his legs entwined with his. Google had one hand on Bing’s shoulder, rubbing little circles into it with his thumb and his other hand was playing with Bing’s hair.

Bing’s own eyes were practically closed as well, enjoying the soothing feeling of Google basically petting him and he was trying to resist the urge to fall asleep but he was slowly losing that battle. He let out a happy little hum when he felt Google press a kiss to his forehead. Bing moved himself up a little so he could give Google a kiss back. Google chuckled and placed the hand that was in Bing’s hair on his cheek and the two kissed again. Bing let out a little giggle and shifted himself again, straddling Google at this point and smiling into their next kiss.

“What are you guys watching?” Chase asked as he and Marvin walked into the room.

“ _Kitchen_ _Nightmares_.” Bing answered, settling back down onto Google’s chest.

“Mind if we sit with you guys for a bit? Anti had us come over but he’s making us wait because he insisted on taking a shower right now.” Chase asked.

“Where’s Dark?” Bing asked with a chuckle.

“Are you actually expecting an answer to that?” Marvin laughed.

“Is this the Amy’s Baking Company episode!?” Chase gasped when the show came back from commercial.

“Come and sit with us, the episode just started.” Bing said. Google was looking away from the Septiceye egos and chewing the inside of his lip. Chase sat down on the other couch and Marvin went next to him, immediately curling up against him.

“My leg’s falling asleep.” Google lied, gently nudging Bing off of him.

“We don’t-”

“Someone can’t handle a little bit of PDA.” Chase sang.

“Fuck off, Brody.” Google grumbled.

_x~x~x_

“I still think Dark puts too much sugar in his tea.” Dr. Iplier stated as he and Google walked down the hall.

“He’s a demon, I don’t think he really needs to worry about his blood-pressure.” Google chuckled.

“He’s in constant stress due to his high-maintenance job and his boyfriend is not the most calming person in the world most times, he has his moments, but they’re practically nothing when his inside voice is screaming. Dark does not need to make his tea into literal syrup with the amount of sugar he puts into it.” Dr. Iplier huffed.

“He has a sweet tooth.” Google shrugged.

“He’s worse than Wilford. The Jims should be calling Dark ‘Candy Man’, not Wil.”

“I think-” Google stopped and stiffened when he felt something poke his rear.

“Touched your butt.” Bing giggled, popping up in front of Google.

“How are you doing today, Bing?” Dr. Iplier asked, unaffected by Bing’s action while Google was still frozen.

“Good. But I think I broke Googs.” Bing pointed a thumb at the other android. “He doesn’t like public displays of affection.” He added in a whisper.

“I just don’t find a need to do it.” Google stated.

“There you are, I need to ask you a few things.” Dr. Schneeplestein said as he went down the hall as well, going up to Dr. Iplier. Dr. Iplier let out a hum before speaking.

“We can head on back to my office and talk.” Dr. Iplier said.

“Okay, no problem with-ye!” Dr. Schneeplestein let out a little yelp when Dr. Iplier slapped his rear as he passed him. “Edward!”

“Henrik.” Dr. Iplier said with a grin.

“I guess the questions can wait.” Dr. Schneeplestein placed a hand on Dr. Iplier’s chest.

“See, there’s nothing wrong with a bit of PDA, but beyond that, you can work on your own.” Dr. Iplier said to Google before taking Henrik’s hand and leading him away.

“Nothing wrong with a bit of PDA.” Bing repeated, a giggle following his words. Google just grunted before walking away as well.

_x~x~x_

Google stood in the kitchen, looking into the living room and seeing all of the Ipliers and Septiceyes talking to each other, he wasn’t the biggest fan of Game Night but Bing loved it, so he sucked it up.

He felt irritation filling him as he remembered how much the others had been teasing him the past week about PDA. Google had no problem with being physically intimate with Bing. He enjoyed holding his hand or giving him kisses or everything else that happens behind closed doors but that’s what he was used to, having everything being behind closed doors. For the longest time he believed that you were to keep those kinds of things hidden from others, they didn’t want to see it, it made them uncomfortable and the thought of making others uncomfortable made Google uncomfortable. The air got gross when there was discomfort.

But everyone else has been making a show about not caring about PDA at all. They all seemed perfectly fine with it. Google now had a feeling of needing to prove a point. He felt like his pride was on the line if he was the only one with PDA issues. The more he thought about it, the more he didn’t honestly care. They weren’t uncomfortable. He knew they weren’t uncomfortable. And he was not going to let them tease him about that anymore. It was time to show them that he was not the easily flustered one between him and Bing. He had a point to make.

“Hey Googs, we’re about to start-” Bing was cut off by Google grabbing his face and giving him a long and deep kiss.

“Suck it.” Google said to the other egos when they parted and he walked right back out of the room, leaving a blushing, stuttering and flustered Bing.

“You heard the man.” Anti said to Bing with a wink.

“I…I-uh…bye!” Bing got out of his seat and took off towards Google. He laughed as he grabbed Google’s arm and let himself be lead to their bedroom.


End file.
